charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell (TUAU)
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder". Her Wiccan powers were focused on moving objects with her mind, and teleportation. Besides this, Prue possessed the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and channeling external forces of power. She could also access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17, 2021, in her own home by the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. For years, her sisters thought that she was living happily in the afterlife with their mother and grandmother, though they were eventually told that Prue had been reincarnated. However, Prue had actually disappeared and Patty gave Cole Turner the task of finding her. Cole eventually discovered that Prue had inhabited the body of a comatose witch, and taken the identity of Patience. As Patience, Prue lived in Salem, Massachusetts and runs "Salem Witch House", a tourist attraction. Though Prue initially chose to keep her distance from her sisters out of fear of the cataclysmic consequences, she eventually decided to return to San Francisco when her youngest sister, Paige Matthews, arrived in search of a candidate for Magic School who worked at "Salem Witch House", and was happily reunited with Piper and Phoebe. Ultimately, after vanquishing the Darklighter Rennek and absorbing the Empyreal Sword, the Grimoire and the All into herself, she became the caretaker of the connection between Earth to the Upper Regions and to the Underworld. Over the course of the year, she began to pose a threat to her family and eventually, despite her best intentions and efforts, became a calamity to mankind. She has since rejoined her family in the afterlife. Powers and Abilities According to the Elders, as the firstborn of the Charmed Ones, Prue has inherited great, but devastating power. Piper states that Prue's magic is the strongest amongst the Charmed Ones, while the seer Kyra reiterates this sentiment when she states that Prue might be the greatest witch the world may ever know. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. Being an experienced witch, Prue can cast spells with a hand gesture or even a thought, granting her a vast amount of magical powers. **'Deathbolts:' Prue is able to emit volts of red-colored energy capable of killing people in a variety of ways. *'Potion Brewing:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Channeling:' The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. A witch can only ever channel so much power. Going beyond that limit risks the witch disintegrating from the inside out. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' Prue's primary wiccan power granted her telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings and inanimate objects at will. According to Leo, she was able to master this power quickly due to her high IQ. She primarily channels her powers through concentration alone, but has on occasion used hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. The current extent of her powers is not yet known, but it is far greater than it was before her death. After returning to Earth and inhabiting the body of Patience, Prue's telekinetic powers had evolved to a highly advanced level - she was able to lift a car with her mind, levitate a chalk drawing off its surface, and even manipulate the chalk drawing to the extent where it exploded. She was even able to telekinetically hold her half-sister Paige in place and the latter admitted that she couldn't orb out of this. **'Telekinetic Force Bolts:' Prue can fire telekinetic force bolts from her hands that are strong enough to throw someone a considerable distance, as seen when she hurled Leo out of a room and into a wall. **'Shield Generation:' Prue can telekinetically work at the molecular level, creating force-fields by compressing air molecules into shields. These shields can be used to deflect bullets or withstand the force of an oncoming truck. She can alsp create "constructs" by pushing the air molecules together in a certain fashion. She used this to create a ramp strong enough to support a truck holding her sisters, father, and Leo facilitating their escape from Rennek's forces. **'Tactical Telekinesis:' Prue can telekinetically enhance her physical strength, agility, speed and balance. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force and acrobatics. **'Levitation:' Prue can use her telekinetic abilities on herself or others to simulate a limited approximation of flight. *'Teleportation:' Prue can move between locations instantly without having to physically travel the space between them. She has succeeded to teleport without the use of portals, in an inward folding pinkish—purple swirl of energy, and succeeded to take Cole with her. *'Portal Creation:' Prue is able to create teleportation warps, appearing as blinking holes, outlined with neon pinkish—purple light. She can use these warps on people or objects and has transported continental distances with great difficulty. She can also open teleportals, passing only her hand through them to grab objects nearby. When Prue’s portals close, they dissipate into pinkish—purple flames that vanish. ---- ;Powers Gained from the Sacred Flame *'The Sacred Flame:' Prue was the "Keeper of the Sacred Flame", which is the source of mystic energy in the Earth Dimension, and Kyra claimed that she was one of the only witches alive that could match the powers of the Charmed Ones. **'Projection:' Prue had the ability to manipulate reality in a localized radius. Her projection power was channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Prue required an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. By this using power effectively, Prue has the potential to access a plethora of different powers. ***'Astral Projection:' The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body. ***'Augmentation:' The ability to enhance the powers of magical beings or objects. Prue used this to help Piper defeat Shax. ***'Life Draining:' The ability to drain the life out of living beings. The first time Prue used Projection, she drained the life from a plant. ***'Nature Enhancement:' The ability to grow, augment or restore life to plants. ***'Memory Erasure:' The ability to wipe the memories of other beings. ***'Disintegration:' Prue can destroy an object by breaking it down into smaller particles and turning them to energy. ***'Transformation:' The ability to manipulate reality and transform matter into something else. ***'Voice Echo:' The ability to cast one's voice throughout another room in an echo. **'Immortality:' Prue has used mystical means to render herself immortal. She does not age, but she can be killed by external means. Other Powers |-|Current= *'Magical Senses:' Prue's senses are innately honed to a state of heightened awareness, making her more perceptively aware of the world around her than ordinary humans, particularly in regards to magic. Her mystic vision enables her to see through magical illusions and disguises; detect cases of demonic or mystic possession; see demonic or mystical energy auras at a distance; detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her; and perceive supernatural creatures who are otherwise normally invisible to the naked human eye (e.g. reapers, faeries, and ghosts). *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Prue is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. vampiric compulsion). |-|Former= *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Prue and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Prue and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Penny Halliwell. Since Prue is a Charmed One, the effects of the Elder's memory wipe was not totally effective and the memories kept coming back. **'Telepathic Link:' Prue shares a psychic link with her sisters, which makes communication with each other easier and practically untraceable. Prue and her sisters can even cast spells invoking the Power of Three mentally, without the need to vocally recite their spells. Abilities *'Multilingualism:' Prue could speak both English and French, and some high school Latin. *'Photography:' Prue was innately skilled in the art of photography, which she later turns into her full-time profession. *'Adept Combatant:' A few months after her powers were unbound, Prue began taking classes in self-defense with her sister Phoebe. She gradually becomes an effective hand-to-hand fighter with her skills rivaling Phoebe's. Her skills in hand-to-hand combat advanced to the point where Prue is capable of besting multiple adversaries in season three, most notably demonic wrestlers, the demon Vinceres, vampire-like demons known as Seekers, and two S.W.A.T. team members. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)